xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Luxaar
Luxaar (Japanese: , Rukuzāru; English dub: ) is the main antagonist in Xenoblade Chronicles X and the leader of the Ganglion. He is also a descendant of the Great One. Story Luxaar is not seen until Chapter 6, where Goetia reports back to him about the Human alliance with the Ma-non. Once the party has retrieved the Vita from the Tainted, he instructs Ga Jiarg and Ga Buidhe to retrieve it from New Los Angeles. At the end of Chapter 8 he is given the Vita, and addresses it as the vehicle of "The Great One", who is never named more exactly than that. Luxaar is contacted by Ga Jiarg when the Wrothians abandon the Ganglion, and again when Ryyz steals the Zu Pharg. He is not seen again until Chapter 12, in which he becomes a major character. He orders the attack on the Lifehold Core and when the party reaches the core decides to go down and kill them himself, piloting the Vita against the advice of another Ganglion member. He bursts through the wall of the Core and confronts the party, explaining that humans are the descendants of the Samaarians and that their DNA is what makes them so dangerous to the Ganglion, who were created artificially by the Samaarians. When the Vita is defeated, it sinks into the pool below the Core and the party believes Luxaar dead - until he resurfaces and attempts to destroy the supercomputer, in a last attempt to destroy humanity. He is stopped abruptly by Lao, who leaps down onto him from above and literally stabs him in the back. The two fall back into the pool, along with the Vita, and Luxaar dissolves in the DNA. Battle Luxaar is fought at Level 50 in Lifehold Core. He pilots the Vita in this battle, which must be defeated in two forms. Trivia * In the E3 2014 trailer for Xenoblade Chronicles X, Luxaar's name was spelled as Luxzaal. Quotes * "All the more reason to persist! We must retrieve it if we ever hope to escape the confines of this phenomenon." * "Perhaps the great hero of Wroth does not enjoy taking order from the Ganglion? Perhaps he feels it...beneath him?" * "It is "Grandmaster", damn you!" * "Filthy cur. Yet I will suffer him gladly... if he can help lead me to you, oh Great One." * "Ga Jiarg, you TRAITOR! I should have known those ungrateful RATS would bite the hand that feeds them!" * "Why does everyone in this confounded organization think they can do whatever they please?!" * "You loathsome apes... Prophecy or no prophecy, you will not be the end of our people, I swear it!" * "Wretched humans. You'd be dead already if it wasn't for that blasted barrier!" * "Then... perhaps I am mistaken after all. Perhaps humanity IS the failsafe of legend. But you will not find the Ganglion content to submit and resign ourselves to that fate! No. Instead I will purify this world and prepare it for the advent of the Great One!" * "Now humans, you die!" * "I confess... you were right about one thing. I was indeed fearful of humanity, of your threat. At the dawn of the cosmos, the Samaarians arrived from another plane. We Ganglion are forbidden from turning against them. If we ever tried, we would be destroyed. I thought that it was just a myth. And yet, here you are. The descendants of Samaar! YOU-YOU MISERABLE HUMANS! How could you be their legacy?! Such a primitive people. BARBARIC! And the stories would have us bow down before you? NEVER!" * "Human scum... Failsafe or not, you will never see your people reborn... You will die in those puppet bodies of yours!" * "Silence, worm! You fools. YOU are the ones who don't belong here! HUMANITY is the cancer, not us!" * "This... is human DNA. It was true, IT WAS ALL TRUE!" Gallery Screenshots Luxaar scan 1.png|Luxaar in Xenoblade Chronicles X Goetia's superior officer.JPG|Luxaar Goetia speaks to her officer.JPG|Luxaar speaking to Goetia Goetia speaking to her superior officer.JPG|Luxaar speaking to Goetia Luxzaar.JPG|Luxaar clenches his tiny, froggy fist Art 119.jpg|Official art Luxzaar art.jpg|Luxaar 106.jpg|Concept Art 107.jpg|Concept Art es:Luxaar fr:Luxzaal Category:XCX Male Characters Category:XCX Antagonists Category:Ganglion